I'll be there for you
by Lotus.Dandelion
Summary: Cinco dias desde que começara uma fria tempestade, cinco dias desde que se estabelecera um preguiçoso e confortável silêncio, cinco dias desde que Zoro procurava por Luffy naquele enorme navio. Por que ele não podia encontrá-lo?


**Advertencias:** Essa é uma fic de conteúdo Yaoi, ou seja, o amor entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo é expresso aqui. Portanto se você acha isso nojento, horrível, uma afronta, e blá blá, fique a vontade para apertar o xizinho vermelho no canto superior direito da sua tela.

**Disclaimer: **One Piece pertence ao Oda-sensei, assim como todos os seus personagens. Essa é uma fic criada sem fins lucrativos e etc... vocês sabem como funciona a coisa! (Quem acha injustiça uma só pessoa possuir tantos caras HOTs assim sem nem ter idéia disso levanta a mão!) o/

* * *

Aquele deveria ser o quinto dia de chuva consecutiva, o vento frio uivando violentamente causando uma agitação constante no mar enquanto os flocos de neve que caiam ocasionalmente derretiam antes que tivessem a oportunidade de alcançar o chão.

Estava frio. Parecia que eles estavam em um período constante de escuridão, as nuvens tão densas e carregadas que não deixavam nem uma mínima brecha para qualquer resquício de sol, o que causava grande desânimo nas pessoas que habitavam o navio, obrigadas a se confinarem para se proteger do ar gélido.

Eventualmente o silêncio se instalou. Era um silêncio confortável, preguiçoso, talvez normal demais para uma tripulação tão anormal, mas enfim, o que importava? Não havia nada ele para incomodar qualquer um.

Exceto Zoro.

Aquela era uma situação que em tempos passados seria mais que bem vinda. Para ele, o tempo severo era apenas um bônus em seu treinamento, já que era perfeito para testar os limites da resistência de seu corpo. Mas agora lhe causava um irritante incômodo, o bastante para que não conseguisse se concentrar o suficiente para sequer começar seu treino.

O motivo?

Luffy é claro. O que mais nesse mundo poderia afetá-lo de tal modo?

Luffy não gostava do silêncio, e isso era o bastante para que Zoro o repudiasse.

Por que quando o silêncio o envolvia, era a prova física de que Luffy não estava por perto.

"Ei, Ussop" chamou, enquanto observava em volta procurando encontrar certo chapéu de palha que sabia estar na cabeça de certo alguém "Você viu Luffy em algum lugar?"

"Luffy?" ele perguntou surpreso. Zoro estreitou os olhos. Ele estava surpreso _demais_. "Ah... Luffy, claro. Ele, er... estava com o Choppa"

"E onde eles estão?" indagou, a suspeita nítida em sua voz.

"Bom, você sabe, Luffy estava entediado, então ele agarrou o Choppa nos braços e saiu correndo por ai. Eu não sei onde eles estão" falou, balançando a cabeça em negação tão enfaticamente que o espadachim achou incrível ele tão ter quebrado o próprio pescoço.

Zoro ponderou por um segundo. Aquela seria uma resposta válida já que esse era o tipo de coisa que Luffy faria, não fossem algumas falhas graves. Primeiro, Ussop era um _péssimo _mentiroso. Segundo, o modo como ele começou a tremer quando o espadachim propositalmente deixou uma expressão obscura se alastrar em seu rosto. Terceiro, Choppa tinha acabado de entrar pela porta carregando seu kit médico de experiências.

"Ussop, aconteceu algo?" perguntou a rena aflita vendo seu nakama ficar repentinamente branco, vermelho e agora estar em uma cor azul que definitivamente não era saudável.

"É Ussop, aconteceu algo?" o homem de cabelos verdes indagou, o deboche mesclado com um forte brilho de ameaça enquanto casualmente acariciava o cabo da Wadou Ichimonji, a única espada que carregava no momento.

"NÃO! E-e-eu estou b-bem..." disse se virando com um olhar desesperado para o pequeno médico, implorando por ajuda com olhos de forma quase palpável "Eu só estava contando para o Zoro como o Luffy saiu te puxando por aí agora a pouco" terminou.

"Mas Ussop eu-" tentou dizer.

"Claro, não é? Afinal o Luffy é assim, não importa o que a gente diga ele- "

"Espere, Usso-" tentou de novo, um pouco nervoso

"Eu sei que ele é nosso capitão mas-"

"Ussop, escute-" agora seu tom era urgente.

"Mas é assim que ele é então eu acho que-"

"USSOP!" a rena gritou, obrigando o atirador a parar com o falatório frenético apontando para trás dele com uma expressão de medo.

Um frio correu pela espinha do atirador, e muito lentamente, ele se virou para a direção apontada.

Havia um demônio lá.

Zoro o encarava de forma _muito_ intimidante, as veias saltadas em sua testa e pescoço e era quase possível ver uma aura negra se alastrando a sua volta, a katana desembainhada firme em sua mão.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O espadachim bufava a cada novo passo maldizendo entre dentes por que raios Frank tinha que construir um labirinto dentro do navio. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que começara sua busca, mas por mais que ele andasse, ele inexplicavelmente acabava no mesmo lugar.

Suspirando cansadamente, deixou-se cair em sua cama. Tinha certeza que Ussop sabia onde o moreno estava, mas depois do que ele lhe disse, foi impossível forçá-lo a lhe contar.

"_Eu não posso dizer. São ordens do capitão" o atirador choramingava se encolhendo cada vez mais sob o olhar severo. Sabia que Zoro não o machucaria, apesar da cara intimidadora ele sempre foi um companheiro leal, além de que nunca iria contra os ideais do capitão. Luffy jamais machucaria um nakama, e Zoro faria o mesmo. Ainda sim, ele não seria louco o bastante para testar sua sorte._

_"O que isso quer dizer?" disse, e agora sua voz era tão zangada que Ussop realmente temeu pela vida_

_"Luffy proibiu qualquer um de te contar qualquer coisa caso você perguntasse sobre ele. Ele não quer encontrar você"_

Ele não quer encontrar você.

O que aquilo significava?

Sua mão inconscientemente correu pelo próprio corpo parando em seu peito, no ponto exato de seu coração. Aquilo doía, mais que qualquer ferimento que já tivera.

Tão rapidamente quanto pode, começou a recapitular todos os detalhes dos últimos dias tentando descobrir o porquê de tal comportamento, mas não pôde descobrir nada esclarecedor. Será que Luffy estava bravo consigo? Magoado talvez?

Sentiu um princípio de dor de cabeça lhe invadir. Ele não fora feito para pensar. Sorriu melancolicamente, esse era um ponto que ele e seu capitão tinham em comum.

Levantou-se de um salto. Realmente, ele não fora feito para pensar, ele agia, e era isso o que iria fazer. Iria procurar de novo pelo moreno e o encontraria, nem que tivesse que cortar o navio ao meio para isso. Iria descobrir o que infernos havia de errado, e iria concertar isso nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse.

Quartos, banheiros, biblioteca, sala do aquário, bodega, cabine de vigia, cabeça do Sunny, cozinha, enfermaria. Nada, nem sinal.

Sentiu a frustração voltar em um baque junto com a incômoda e constante dor no peito. Luffy parecia realmente determinado a lhe evitar. Estava prestes a desistir e ir para o quarto, onde sentaria na cama do menor e não sairia até que eles estivessem cara a cara, quando ouviu uma voz.

"Agora segure deste jeito... isso, gentilmente, e mexa assim" ouviu a voz rouca do cozinheiro, e se espantou com o quão suave ela soava.

"Assim está bom Sanji?" perguntou a voz que estivera procurando tão intensamente com um tom de dúvida, quase hesitante.

"Sim, um pouco mais rápido"

O espadachim paralisou no lugar. O que diabos eles estavam fazendo? Segundos depois ouviu um suspiro vindo do cozinheiro.

"O que foi? Eu fiz algo errado?"

"Não, você foi ótimo dessa vez. É só que, está realmente bem você não falar com o marimo? Desde que nós começamos com isso você o tem evitado completamente"

"Assim está bem" ouviu a voz firme do moreno que não deixava brechas para dúvidas "Eu não quero que o Zoro saiba disso"

O homem de cabelos verdes ficou sem reação, sem saber o que fazer. Luffy estava com Sanji? Era isso? E ele não queria que ele soubesse. Por quê?

A dor em seu peito se aprofundou de forma sufocante. Talvez ele estivesse certo, se era assim como as coisas eram, ele também preferia não ter sabido de nada.

Saiu andando a esmo com sua mente em estado de torpor, sua cabeça criando imagens de seu capitão com aquele estúpido cozinheiro. Percebeu que aquilo certamente só pioraria as coisas quando subitamente se viu incapaz de respirar, uma bola se formando em sua garganta enquanto seus olhos ardiam. Mas ele não chorou, por algum motivo, ele não podia.

Mal percebeu os pingos pesados e frios que colidiam dolorosamente contra sua pele quando saiu cabine a fora. Ele precisava de ar, era a única necessidade da qual ele era consciente.

Rapidamente as horas foram passando e o dia seguinte chegou com Zoro sentado apoiado contra o mastro, suas roupas encharcadas e seu corpo gelado até o último fio de cabelo. Ele não havia dormido, ele passou a tarde e noite de todo o dia anterior pensando, e só conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão.

Se Luffy era feliz com Sanji, então assim seria. Ele só iria garantir que o estúpido e mulherengo cozinheiro não iria magoá-lo.

Mas deixaria aquilo para depois, quando pudesse confiar em sua voz o suficiente para não fraquejar quando estivessem cara a cara.

Saiu de seu estado ensimesmado quando repentinamente uma sombra lhe cobriu, e foi só então que percebeu que pela primeira vez em muitos dias o sol dava o ar de sua graça. Deu uma risada desprovida de humor. Justo quando ele se sentia como um legítimo pedaço de merda.

"Zoro? Você está bem?" ouviu a voz preocupada lhe chamar, e sua cabeça se ergueu mecanicamente para encontrar o dono da voz que estava encravada em seu cérebro.

Luffy estava ali, inclinado sobre ele.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer que sim, que não precisava se preocupar, mas sua voz não saiu. O moreno ficou ainda mais preocupado vendo o estado deplorável do outro, levando suas mãos para acariciar a face fria.

Algo despertou em Zoro quando sentiu as mãos quentes contra seu rosto carregando uma carga elétrica por todo o corpo, e querendo aprofundar ainda mais essa sensação, ele agarrou com desespero o corpo menor abraçando-o fortemente contra o seu.

"Zoro?" perguntou o menor surpreso, seu corpo tremendo levemente graças ao súbito contato contra a superfície gelada e úmida.

"Um minuto. Só me deixe ficar assim por um minuto" murmurou, seu rosto afundado na curva do pescoço alvo.

Luffy imediatamente envolveu seus braços em volta dos ombros largos, embalando tanto quanto podia do homem maior que si.

"Você pode ficar assim o quanto quiser Zoro. Eu sempre estarei aqui para isso"

_Eu sempre estarei aqui para isso._

O espadachim se aferrou a essas palavras fortemente, querendo com todas as forças que elas fossem verdade.

E sabia que elas eram, porque Luffy jamais mentia. Mas ele não era mais a prioridade.

O conhecimento desse fato estava se tornando um fardo cada vez mais pesado, e por mais que Zoro tivesse decidido continuar a apoiar seu capitão em silêncio como sempre fizera, ele não podia, pelo mesmo motivo que ele não poderia chorar. Ele não se permitia lamentar, por que ele não aceitava.

"Luffy" chamou, ainda abraçado ao outro sem mover um músculo sequer. "Você está certo que é isso o que você quer?"

"Isso o que?" perguntou confuso.

Zoro engoliu em seco, as palavras seguintes saindo asperamente por sua garganta "Sanji. Tem certeza que ele te faz feliz?"

"Sanji?" o menor perguntou com dúvida "Por que não faria? Ele é meu nakama"

_'Eu não quero que o Zoro saiba disso'_

Seus dentes rangeram inconscientemente. Luffy nunca escondeu nada de si antes.

"Não precisa dissimular. Eu ouvi vocês ontem, no depósito"

Imediatamente o moreno tensou-se, mas a reação se foi tão rápida que foi quase imperceptível. Infelizmente, não o bastante para os reflexos sobre-humano de Zoro.

"Oh, você sabia então" ele disse apenas. Era o golpe final, a confirmação que ele tanto suspeitava.

"Por que você não queria me dizer?"

"Porque eu queria te fazer uma surpresa"

Uma risada amarga saiu abafada contra a pele branca.

"Uma surpresa?" questionou com o que pretendia ser deboche, mas sua voz saiu apenas doída. "Você certamente fez um bom trabalho nisso então" disse amargo.

"Zoro, o que foi? Por que você está assim?" Luffy perguntou com um pouco de urgência, seus braços apertando mais fortemente ao espadachim.

Aquilo foi demais para ele.

"Me desculpe. Eu só... eu achei que eu podia lidar com isso, mas eu não posso. Toda vez que eu penso em você com ele, meu peito dói tanto que mal consigo ficar de pé, e a única coisa em que eu consigo pensar é em trazê-lo de volta pra mim nem que tivesse de ser a força. Inferno! Agora mesmo eu não poderia te soltar caso você pedisse. Eu não quero te soltar" falou estreitando-o ainda mais como que para enfatizar suas palavras, e se não fosse pelo seu corpo de borracha, Luffy provavelmente teria se sufocado a muito tempo.

"Ele?" perguntou em tom curioso e confuso "Ele quem?"

"Aquele cozinheiro de merda" respondeu com desgosto. "Vocês estão juntos, não é?"

Luffy ficou em silêncio por um segundo pensando profundamente.

"Do que você esta falando Zoro? Eu estou aqui junto de você"

Se não fosse pelo seu estado destroçado de espírito, o espadachim poderia ter rido agora. Luffy realmente não tinha jeito.

"Eu não quis dizer aqui, agora. Eu quis dizer juntos em um relacionamento. Você gosta dele não?"

Mais uma vez o silencio apareceu enquanto o moreno usava de todo o seu esforço para entender a situação, e quando o fez, Zoro pode sentir uma leve pressão em seus ombros o empurrando para trás, um pedido mudo para que o soltasse. Engoliu em seco e lentamente afrouxou seus braços o libertando de seu agarre.

Deus, aquilo realmentedoía.

Ficou esperando o momento em que o moreno iria finalmente se apartar sabendo que aquilo romperia algo em si, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora. Os segundos foram se estendendo e, repentinamente, sentiu duas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto o puxando quase bruscamente para cima.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntou em um fio de voz. Ele não sabia o que esperar, e isso o deixava aflito.

"Estou fazendo você olhar para mim" disse com toda a obviedade do mundo, ao que Zoro respondeu com seu silêncio.

"Eu estava esperando que você erguesse a cabeça e olhasse nos meus olhos, mas como você não o fez eu fiz"

O espadachim continuou em silêncio, apenas olhando as íris negras que continham um brilho que podia reconhecer como determinação. Ele não confiava mais em sua voz, então não diria nada. Ele não podia se deixar quebrar ou mostrar fraqueza, não por seu orgulho, mas pela a pessoa a sua frente. Sua força era a única coisa que poderia dar a ela agora, e era o que faria.

"Eu gosto do Sanji" falou o moreno firmemente "isso é verdade. Assim como gosto do Choppa, Brook, Robin, Ussop e todos os outros, afinal eles são meus nakama. Mas né Zoro" calmamente aproximou seu rosto até que suas frontes se tocassem, um sentindo a respiração do outro, um grande e cálido sorriso adornando os lábios "de todos os meus nakama, você é quem eu mais gosto. É por isso que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre estarei com você. E você também sempre vai estar comigo" concluiu como toda a certeza do mundo.

"Mas..." engasgou, seu peito vibrando loucamente no mesmo ritmo em que seus neurônios funcionavam tentando ligar os pontos, e céus, ele não conseguia atar nenhum. "Então, o que você estava fazendo com Sanji no depósito? Porque esteve se escondendo de mim por cinco dias? Por que não queria me ver?" disparou todas as questões que pipocavam em sua mente, até que chegou a que mais lhe incomodava "O que eu não podia saber?"

Ele não soube se deveria sorrir ou chorar quando Luffy começou a rir abraçando-o novamente, mas qualquer duvida desapareceu quando o menor passou a esfregar a bochecha em seus cabelos verdes em um carinho confortável. Zoro sorriu, um grande e profundo sorriso.

"Entendi, então era isso que estava te incomodando. Zoro estava com ciúmes" concluiu alegremente.

"Idiota..." murmurou sem se importar com o leve rubor que tomava sua face, seus braços mais uma vez envolvendo o corpo esguio.

"Ah, eu quase esqueci!" disse parando o afago e virando a cabeça para todos os lados freneticamente.

"Luff..." começou, mas foi interrompido por uma exclamação de entusiasmo quando o moreno finalmente achou o que procurava, rapidamente esticando os braços.

"Aqui Zoro!" disse o capitão com um enorme e orgulhoso sorriso, segurando em suas mãos uma bandeja prateada onde estava um bolo com uma única vela "Feliz aniversário!!"

"O que?" foi tudo o que o espadachim conseguiu dizer, levemente desnorteado.

"Seu bolo de aniversário! É hoje certo? Onze de novembro?"

O mais velho apenas acenou estupidamente enquanto o compreendimento finalmente o atingia. Sim, era o dia de seu aniversário.

"Como você sabia?"

"Porque você me disse, é claro! Zoro às vezes é tão estúpido" respondeu rindo divertido.

"Mesmo?" falou estreitando os olhos, mas foi impossível se irritar com aquela cena. O máximo que pode fazer foi acabar rindo junto com ele.

Aceitou a bandeja que o menor lhe oferecia observando demoradamente seu bolo. Ele estava um pouco torto, o lado esquerdo sendo mais alto que o direito e o glacê precariamente espalhado pelos lados deixava a massa fofa à vista. Mas vendo de cima, estava perfeito, sem uma falha sequer.

Engoliu em seco.

"Poderia ser que, você fez isso?"

"Oh, você percebeu?" indagou, e sua voz transbordava felicidade "Naquele dia que começou a chover, todo mundo estava em algum canto dormindo ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa chata, então eu ia te ver. Mas antes eu fui até a cozinha para tentar pegar algo para comer e encontrei o Sanji. Ele estava fazendo algumas tortas, e então eu me lembrei que logo seria o aniversário do Zoro"

Naquele dia que começou a chover. Foi quando Luffy tinha praticamente sumido.

"_Por que você não queria me dizer?"_

"_Porque eu queria te fazer uma surpresa"_

"Então eu pedi para ele me ensinar a fazer um bolo, mas ele não quis. Disse que não tinha chance de eu cozinhar qualquer coisa sem acabar comendo os ingredientes antes" falou, inflando as bochechas contrariado.

"Ele disse mesmo?" comentou com uma incrível leveza o dominando por dentro junto com bem estar.

"Sim. Mas então eu...

_-_

_"Eu posso!" disse com uma seriedade inusitada que pegou o cozinheiro de surpresa, fazendo-o virar-se para lhe encarar "Eu quero fazer uma surpresa para o Zoro."_

_"O marimo?" perguntou o loiro surpreso pela atitude do sempre tão despreocupado capitão "O que ele tem a ver com isso?"_

_"Dia onze vai ser aniversário dele, por isso eu quero fazer um bolo enooorme"_

_O cozinheiro hesitou por um momento._

_"Luffy, você não acha melhor deixar que eu faça o bolo? Você pode dar algum presente, tenho certeza que ele ficaria feliz do mesmo modo"_

_"Não!" respondeu cruzando os braços teimosamente "Eu quero o bolo"_

_O loiro seu um suspiro derrotado._

_"Está bem" concluiu, sabendo que não haveria jeito de se opor aquilo. Luffy era o capitão afinal de contas, e quando ele decidia algo com tanta gravidez, Sanji não ousava contrariá-lo. Na verdade, ninguém naquele navio o faria. "Pode me dizer ao menos o por que dessa fixação repentina?"_

_"Hum... eu também não sei direito, mas lembra quando nós nos falamos pela primeira vez? Havia um cara, como era o nome dele mesmo? Não importa, ele estava com tanta fome que poderia ter morrido. Eu lembro que ele chorou quando comeu a comida que você fez, e sorriu muito também, dizendo que estava incrível. Naquela hora você também sorriu não foi?"_

_"Ah, sim. Eu me lembro disso" disse com um pequeno sorriso lembrando a ocasião._

_"Eu também quero fazer isso. Quero fazer um bolo tão gostoso que vai fazer o Zoro sorrir muito" concluiu radiante._

_A expressão do loiro suavizou. Ele conhecia aquele sentimento de querer fazer as pessoas felizes com o que ele fazia, e da satisfação que vinha de saber que ela era o responsável por tal felicidade._

_"Certo, venha aqui então. Vamos começar"_

_"Agora?"_

_"Foi o que eu disse. Ficou surdo por acaso?"_

_"Mas Sanji, o aniversário do Zoro é só daqui a alguns dias"_

_"E o quê? Você acha que vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa descente logo na primeira tentativa? Não subestime a arte da cozinha seu kuso gomu!" disse tirando o próprio avental e jogando rudemente no moreno para depois acender um cigarro. Assim poderia esconder seu sorriso._

-

"Então é por isso que você estava se escondendo de mim?" comentou o espadachim para si mesmo.

"Eu não tive escolha. Se você perguntasse o que eu estava fazendo, eu não iria conseguir mentir" disse fazendo bico.

Zoro mais uma vez olhou o bolo cuidadosamente, cada pedaço, imaginando todas as dificuldades que seu estabanado capitão teve que enfrentar para consegui-lo

"Gomenne, Zoro. Eu treinei muito todos os dias, mas ainda não fiquei bom o bastante para fazer um bolo tão grande e bonito como o Sanji" falou o moreno com leve pesar, sua cabeça pendendo para o lado de forma quase infantil.

"Do que você está falando?" disse, e ergueu seus olhos para encontrar os negros, uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas em questionamento "Esse bolo está perfeito. O melhor que eu já vi" assegurou com um enorme sorriso.

Que se explodisse todo o resto, por hoje ele iria rir e sorrir como um idiota. Aquele era o primeiro aniversário que comemorava em sua vida, e era justamente com a primeira pessoa por quem havia se entregado até sua essência. Ele estava com Luffy, era tudo o que importava na sua vida.

Sentiu o sabor agradavelmente doce se espalhando por sua boca, mas manteve o rosto propositalmente impassível.

"E então? Como está?" foi a pergunta insegura.

Zoro sorriu novamente, um sorriso travesso, e antes que Luffy pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu sua boca ser tomada pelo homem maior, instintivamente abrindo-a em um convite mudo que foi prontamente atendido.

"Me responda você" foi a resposta maliciosa do mais velho rindo ao ver o rosto vermelho e sem fôlego do outro, novamente o estreitando nos braços.

Luffy o olhou, seus dedos contornando os lábios agora levemente avermelhados do espadachim, contornando suavemente seu sorriso como se tentasse decorá-lo.

"Quando está dormindo, quando está irritado, quando está treinando, quando está lutando, quando está perdido... eu gosto de todos esses Zoros, mas de todos eles o que eu mais gosto é o Zoro quando está sorrindo" concluiu correspondendo ao abraço

"Você já não está mais frio" comentou após um agradável silêncio.

"Você está aqui agora"

"Eu sempre estarei aqui Zoro. Não importa o que aconteça, eu estarei sempre com você"

"E eu sempre estarei com você. É uma promessa"


End file.
